


Friendly Chaos

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Yuma is a Girl [38]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Sibling Bonding, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: The calm before the storm.





	Friendly Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I call Obomi Lillybot because I like that name better.

The following days are almost boringly ordinary. Yuma doesn’t tell Rei about Astral knowing anything, and she doesn’t tell anyone about the Numeron code. She and Rei sneak around Alit and Gilag’s hideout, but don’t find any clues about how much they knew.

Not wanting to tip her hand, Yuma keeps it from Rei that Kite is investigating the Barians as well. After school she hustles over to Heartland tower and ends up bumping into Lillybot on her way.

“What’s the haps, Lilly?” Yuma asks.

“On my way home,” Lilly beeps at her, “After shopping.”

Yuma takes a detour to help Lillybot unpack the groceries at home, then she invites Lilly to visit Kite with her.

“Do you require help?” Lillybot asks.

“No,” Yuma says, “But I would like for you to meet Kite, and don’t you want to go out without working?”

Lilly beeps confusedly, but follows Yuma anyway. As they make their way into the city, Yuma points out the birds and trees, and shapes in the clouds. Lilly doesn’t appreciate everything, but she fakes it well enough.

Upon arriving at Heartland tower, Yuma is greeted enthusiastically by Hart. He runs to her and she scoops him up and spins him around, planting kisses all over his sweet face.

As Yuma lets Hart back down, he catches sight of Lillybot. “Who’s this?” Hart asks.

“I am Lillybot,” she responds.

Hart’s eyes light up. “Nice to meet you,” he says. “I like your ribbon.”

“Kotori gave it to me,” Lilly says.

Yuma nudges Hart. “Where’s your brother?” She asks.

Hart points her in Kite’s direction and asks Lilly if she’ll help him get some snacks. The two of them head off, and Yuma goes to talk to Kite.

“What have we learned about the Barians?” Yuma asks as she barges into Kite’s lair.

“Not much,” Kite growls, “Because Orbital 7 is daydreaming.”

Orbital sputters apologies, and Yuma frowns. “Well if Orbital is looking for Barians, what are you doing?”

Kite rolls his eyes at her, and Yuma hip-checks him. “I’ve never heard you thank Orbital for his service.”

“I have,” Kite says, rubbing his hip where Yuma bumped it. “But Orbital is doing his job.”

Hart enters the lab with Lillybot, carrying cookies and juice, and Orbital gasps.

“It—it’s you!” Oribital stammers. “You’re the one I saw!”

Yuma looks between Hart and Lilly. Orbital can’t be surprised by Hart, so is it Lilly he’s talking to?

“Do you know Lillybot?” Yuma asks him.

Orbital gasps, “Lillybot! Oh my circuits…”

Yuma laughs. Daydreaming, stammering and gasping? Yuma knows those signs. “Lilly, I think Orbital has a crush on you!”

Lillybot wheels around to Orbital. “Nice to meet you properly, when you’re not getting in my way,” she says, but she has her smiley face on so she can’t mean it in an unkind way.

“Lilly, are you teasing poor Orbital?” Yuma asks.

Orbital sighs dreamily, and Kite clears his throat. “I believe it’s almost time for Yuma to go,” he says firmly.

Yuma scowls. “Killjoy, why can’t we stay? Orbital and Lilly are talking.”

“Orbital has work to do,” Kite says. “There’s an alien battle on the horizon, or have you forgotten?”

Of course she hasn’t, but the robots are being cute and she’s not about to let Kite spoil that. Yuma claps her hands and cries, “I know, I can help you! I can take Orbital’s place, and he and Lilly can go on a date!”

“They’re robots,” Kite says, “They can’t—”

Yuma claps her hand over his mouth before he can finish that thought. “Yes, it’s a wonderful idea,” she says. “Hart, you can go with them and make sure they don’t get into too much trouble.”

And Hart, bless him, hustles the robots out before Kite can object. Kite sighs and turns to Yuma as the door to his lab closes behind the vanishing trio.

“You know, I’m not sure you can match Orbital’s talents,” Kite says.

Yuma sputters. “Oh, that’s what every girl wants to hear. I’m sure I’ll be fine!”

But truthfully, she’s not. She hangs over Kite’s shoulder but can’t make heads or tails of what he’s doing, Kite’s terrible at explaining what she’s supposed to be doing, and she nearly wipes his hard drive somehow. She and Kite bicker, and while she’s stressed about potentially ruining Kite’s work, Yuma’s also having fun messing with him; clearly his routine isn’t thrown off too often. Still, she’s very glad when Hart returns with the robots.

“How was the date?” Yuma asks, abandoning Kite as he tries to save whatever he was working on.

Hart gushes details about the walk the pair took and the traffic light they fixed on the way, and Kite screams, “Orbital I need you!”

Orbital careens to Kite’s side and Yuma distinctly hears Kite say, “Orbital, you are a lifesaver.”

Well, at least she got Kite to voice his appreciation for Orbital, and he and Lilly had, according to Hart, a very fun day.

 

* * *

 

When Rio comes stomping into the classroom, a pout on her face and her cheeks flushed, Yuma knows well enough to keep her mouth shut and merely off Rio a lollipop from her bag. Rio takes it and shoves it in her mouth, but even candy can’t muffle her mutinous mutterings.

“What’s wrong, Rio-san?” Tetsuo asks.

Yuma keeps her head down and doodles in the margins of her notebook.

“He drives me crazy,” Ro mutters. “I mean, I know he’s done so much for me, but do I have to bow to his every whim? Just because he had the luck to pop out of a birth canal first…”

“Eh??” Rei and Takashi cry.

Yuma rolls her eyes.

“My stupid twin!” Rio cries. She squeezes the lollipop stick and bites down hard on the candy. A loud crunch echoes around the nearly-empty classroom, Rio swallows the candy in her mouth and pitches the stick across the room, where it lands perfectly in the trash can.

Yuma sighs.

Rio crosses her arms. “I just don’t know what to do with him. He totally doesn’t respect me.”

“Make him respect you,” Tetsuo says. “If anyone can do it, it’s you, Rio-san!”

“Maybe I will,” Rio says. “Yeah, you know what I will!” She leaps to her feet. “I’m going to challenge him to a duel, and I’m going to kick his butt!”

Kotori glances at Yuma. “You’re awfully quiet,” she says as their friends rally around Rio. “Who will you root for?”

Yuma shrugs. “I’ve seen this before. They’re both at fault, so I’ll just keep my mouth shut.”

 

 

At lunch, Yuma slips away from the group and goes to Ryoga’s classroom. He’s staring out the window, his arms folded and his jaw clenched.

Yuma kisses his cheek and sits.

“I suppose by now she’s told you all about it,” Ryoga says.

Yuma says nothing.

“I love her to pieces, but for god’s sake, she drives me crazy sometimes,” Ryoga continues. “I know it’s normal for siblings to not get along but she just has to escalate things, and I’m not innocent either, but being two minutes younger than me doesn’t mean she has to be so immature, right?”

Yuma helps herself to a riceball from Ryoga’s lunchbox.

“Now she wants to duel me, again,” Ryoga says. “Like, what will that solve?”

Yuma hides a grin.

“I’ll duel her anyway, I just think it’s pointless,” Ryoga says. “Our duels all end the same way anyway. You know she’s been keeping count? Apparently this is the 100th one.”

“Congratulations,” Yuma says, the first word she’s said in response to this particular fiasco.

Ryoga sighs. “Ah, whatever.”

 

 

After school, Rio and Ryoga meet on the duel field.

“Are you ready to settle this?” Rio asks, activating her duel disk. “Mr. Afraid of Onions and Peppers?”

“No, I’m ready to show you how pointless this all is,” Ryoga fires back. “You have your own irrational fears, no need to bring mine into this. I’m taking the first turn.”

“You always go first at everything!” Rio screeches, but Ryoga ignores her.

Cathy turns to Yuma. “Who do you think will win?” She asks.

Yuma rolls her eyes. “No way, I’m not taking bets.”

“Rio will win, obviously,” Tetsuo says. “She’s got a lot of pent-up rage. She even beat a Barian controlled duelist.”

“So did Ryoga,” Kotori reminds him.

Ryoga Xyz summons on his first turn and attacks, but Rio blocks him.

“I expected that much,” Ryoga says. He plays a field spell and sets two cards.

“You always underestimate me!” Rio yells, tears in her eyes. “I’m not a kid anymore!” She Xyz summons as well, and deals her brother a good amount of damage. But Ryoga activates a face down and is able to use the damage to his advantage.

“I know you’re not a kid!” Ryoga shouts back even as he makes his move, “And I don’t underestimate you!”

“You do so!” Rio yells, “You think I’m not a good duelist and you think I need someone to look out for me.”

“Quit putting words in my mouth!” Ryoga fires back, “You don’t even really care about how I feel about you, do you? You just automatically assume that I’m the overprotective brother who doesn’t want anyone near you and that’s not true.”

“Isn’t it?!” Rio asks, “Because you’ve been avoiding me since I dueled Hanazoe.”

“I have not!” Ryoga says, “I was mad at you then because you took my stuff without asking me!”

“Like you don’t take my stuff without asking me,” Rio says. “And you could be a little more caring yourself!”

The duel is forgotten. As they shout, the twins draw closer to each other, until finally they cast off their duel disks and reach for each other’s heads.

“Ow!” Ryoga cries as Rio yanks at his hair.

“Ow!” Rio screams as Ryoga yanks at her hair.

“Let go!” Ryoga demands.

“You first!” Rio says.

Tokunosuke gapes at the pair. “Should we…stop them?” He asks, glancing at Yuma.

Yuma rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “No, this is how all their fights end. They’ll be like this for a while, then they’ll cry, talk, and make up. I can’t remember a time they ever had a duel with an actual outcome.”

Ryoga and Rio fall to the ground, scrabbling at each other, shoving and elbowing for a few more minutes, until Rio bursts into tears.

Ryoga stops pulling her hair and hands her a tissue. “I do care about what you think,” he says. “And I never said I wouldn’t eat with you, just that I wanted to order from a different place.”

“Can’t you ever just try something new for me?” Rio sniffles.

“Yes, as long as it doesn’t have pepper or onion in it!”

“They fought over food?” Cathy hisses.

Yuma checks the notes on her phone. “That makes it their fourth serious food fight,” she says.

“I don’t understand siblings,” Rei says, shaking his head.

Ryoga pats Rio’s back. “You know I love you, right?” He asks.

Rio nods. “I love you too. And I know you sacrificed a lot while I was in the hospital.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Ryoga says without hesitation, “But I never want you to get hurt again.”

Yuma grins. “They fight like animals, but they love each other like angels.”

“That’s a weird comparison,” Takashi says, shaking his head.

Rio and Ryoga hug it out and walk off the field arm in arm. “Wanna watch Labyrinth?” Rio asks Ryoga. “You can pick what we eat.”

“Sounds like a good deal,” Ryoga says.

Yuma shakes her head. “I love them both, but they can be such nitwits.”


End file.
